Auch!
by ShadeHana
Summary: Y voy tan ensimismada pensando en los nuevos sabores de gomitas, que la señora vendedora me prometió que traerían, que no me fijo en que la bendita portezuela de cristal estaba cerrada.  -La puta…-digo frotándome la frente.  One-shot...


Disclaimer applied.

A leer! Espero que les guste...

* * *

Auch!

.

.

.

Me chiflan las golosinas y me chifla el saber que me chiflan… camino hacia la tienda por que se que hoy llega un nuevo cargamento. Y voy tan ensimismada pensando en los nuevos sabores de gomitas, que la señora vendedora me prometió que traerían, que no me fijo en que la bendita portezuela de cristal estaba cerrada.

-La puta…-digo frotándome la frente.

Cuando escucho risitas mal disimuladas -y es que ni siquiera se esforzaron por esconderlas tras de una tos falsa y oportuna-, miro hacia adentro y compruebo con horror, gracias al reflejo de la luminaria, que una gotita de sangre se escurre por el vidrio, y es entonces cuando siento un par escurrirse por entre mis cejas…

Con una bandita oscura que me proporcionan en la tienda salgo con mi compra en mano. La chica, empleada, tiene que limpiar ¡con un desinfectante! , cosa que realmente y dadas las circunstancias -llevo caramelos como para un regimiento- me importa menos que nada, la vidriera entera.

-Fuu!, tampoco fue para tanto.

Me cruzo a la plaza del frente por que veo que no hay críos. Y si, de otra manera tendría que compartir con ellos. Del otro lado de la calle la empleada me mira lanzándome cuchillos… por si las moscas no me voy a aparecer en una semana por la tienda, creo. Aunque el quilo de caramelos de leche no me va durar tanto. Pienso.

Y rápida como una saeta saco a la primera víctima de mi gula de la bolsa. Ya con el azúcar corriendo por la sangre, pienso con cordura. No, no debería volver en una semana a la tienda, falta que a la próxima tenga que pagar por los daños. ¡Todavía no me dan mi mesada! y los ahorros los acabo de gastar en las bolitas ácidas.

Y paso como dos horas así sentada en el banco enclenque de patina saltada, en un trance provocado por los edulcorantes cuando me acuerdo que no es la primera vez que me pasa algo así… parece que los recuerdos se van diluyendo con el jugo artificial de todas aquellas porquerías que como, es un buen remedio para los traumas que quedarían de no ser yo una fiel adepta al "no me importa el ridículo."

Rompo en una carcajada histérica, y nadie se vuelve a verme, el frenesí ocasionado por el azúcar me trastorna.

Me veo en cámara lenta tropezando con una baldosa salida en pleno centro y luego sacudiéndome las rodillas del pantalón rajado; pasando por frente de un edificio en construcción cuando se me enredan los pies con un alambre enroscado y freno la caída con ambas manos en un charco de agua a mitad de camino de ser desperdicios tóxicos o cloacales -elijo la primera opción-; luego cerrando con mucho ímpetu la puerta de casa y quedo acostada en medio del porche con el picaporte en mano.

Resollo y me limpio las lágrimas que se me salieron. Meto la mano en la bolsa y saco un lolly-pop rojo y me acuerdo de la mancha de sangre en la vidriera y rio otra vez.

-Ella tiene que limpiar- digo calmándome.

Agradezco mentalmente a la Señora dueña de la tienda porque me prometió nuevos chocolates para la semana entrante. Me levanto y me voy cuando dos chiquitos se me acercan con caras anhelantes de grasa y azucares artificiosas. Ya solo me quedan dulces como para la mitad de un regimiento y seis días de abstinencia –porque me como el resto en el camino a casa- y de mala gana saco dos chicles para entregárselos.

-Gracias… señora rata- murmuran.

En otra ocasión los habría perseguido para quitarles los chicles. Ahora estoy ocupada mascando el propio. Tengo las rodillas adormecidas y los ojos se me cierran porque la sangre se me vuelve espesa y hace que los parpados se me caigan y que las piernas pesen toneladas.

Papa siempre me dice que debo tener cuidado al regresar de la tienda, porque entro en un estado catatónico y empiezo a reírme como idiota y si algún depravado anda cerca podría ocurrirme algo malo, yo piensa mas bien en que si los críos de la vecinas gordas están cerca van a quitarme mis caramelos.

Entonces hago un esfuerzo enorme y camino rápido hasta casa y llego pronto, claro si no se me cruza algún gato negro o un cartel.

-Gato de mierda- digo.

Porque esa vez fue un gato, otra vez un cartel y la otra un poste.

Miro para todos lados entre mis pestañas pero no veo para arriba ni para abajo por lo que sucede que tengo dos chichones en la frente y una cojera, porque al gato le gusta el olor a los dulces. A veces también tengo banditas tapando los rasguños de las piernas. Y se ven con el uniforme del colegio. Pero no me importa el ridículo. Así que me levanto y sigo caminando con cojera y el gato siguiéndome.

-Hogar… dulce hogar- digo cuando entro en mi cuarto y abro el álbum de fotos para pegar el nuevo envoltorio de las gomitas.

Me duermo sobre el escritorio y embarro el plastificado con saliva.

.

.

.

Camino a la tienda y veo en la puerta una pegatina que dice _'cuidado, puerta cerrada' _sonrío y entro. Es el paraíso de los dulce-adictos, de los infantes y de los duendes cachondos. Me interno entre las filas de colores como arcoíris y los olores a plástico y gomina. Veo a la empleada en una esquina que asiente efusiva en dirección a la puerta. Apuesto a que la pegatina es idea suya.

Tengo una canasta muy pesada esperando por cobrar, es mi turno y palpo en el bolsillo. Mi mesada no está. Miro al chico nuevo –yo conozco a todos en la dulcería y él no estaba antes en la caja- y con los ojos llorosos le explico que no tengo el dinero. Levanta una ceja y compone una cara de circunstancias.

-La señora es mi amiga… ¡soy su mejor cliente!

Y mira mi canasta y no lo duda porque veo que sonríe tenuemente.

-Espera aquí- dice y se va para el depósito.

La otra empleada llega y comienza a cobrar a la fila de gente. Me desespero y camino en círculos porque el chico no vuelve. Estoy sentada en un banquito de duende y me muerdo las uñas. Empiezo a sudar.

-¡Vaya!- dice él bajito –listo, terminó mi turno… vamos- me llama.

-¿A dónde?

Y temo porque sea uno de esos depravados que dice papá que buscan a señoritas para llevarlas a algún lugar. Él solo señala la plaza del frente. Cruzamos. Se sienta en un banco y lo sigo.

-¿Te gustan los dulces?- pregunto.

-No, los odio.

Yo me pongo blanca como la leche y siento el cuerpo igual. ¿Cómo alguien tan bonito puede ser tan sacrílego?

Empiezo a extrañar mi canasta a rebosar de golosinas. El saca una caja de chocolates y la deja en su regazo.

-Bien…- me mira.

-Sakura.

-…Bien Sakura, ¿te gustan los chocolates?

Los caramelos me chiflan pero cuando como chocolates flipo en colores.

-Si…- lo miro.

-Sasuke.

-Me gustan los bombones Sasuke.

Me extiende la caja de bombones de chocolate y la agarro con una enorme sonrisa. Pruebo uno y Sasuke muy atento me examina para ver mi reacción.

-Delicioso- digo.

Y Sasuke sonríe y pasa un brazo por mi espalda y yo lo convenzo de que pruebe uno.

-Hmp- dice.

Y lo abrazo –delirio provocado por el azúcar- porque me gusta mucho más Sasuke que los dulces y me alegro de haber perdido mi mesada.

Y me digo ¿Qué importa si es sacrílego? De todos modos a los gatos no deberían gustarles los dulces -pateo levemente al minino que quiere trepar por mi pierna-, además Sasuke hace una mueca muy linda con sus labios cuando muerde los bombones.

Me acerco y le susurro.

-Me gusta muchísimo más el chocolate blanco…

-¿Quieres probar?- me pregunta él dejando la mitad de un bombón saliendo de sus labios.

Yo me relamo como un gato. Y sonrío igual.

* * *

Hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir algo asi...

Últimamente estoy un poco deprimida...

_Reviews?_

Nos leemos sayo^^


End file.
